Oathmeal
Who is Oathmeal? KawaiiOathmeal AKA Oathmeal, is a content creator and explorer of VRChat. She has recently started to stream these adventures on both YouTube and on Twitch, usually in the company of Klaus, a very close friend. Known for her dancing, and her signature glow stick twirl, Oathmeal wanders the lands of VRChat looking for anything fun. Like the VRChat Community Discord and Joey Bagels, Oathmeal has her own fan Discord. Biography & History Family Issues In a previous Cycle, Oathmeal and Lanfear's parents were offered the role of "Guardians", however, they were either not fit for the role, or failed at something. To protect their children, they made a deal with a powerful being, Kimple's Father, who offered them the Lockets in order to ensure the two would survive the Cycles. These lockets came at a price, however. At the tender age of 16, Oathmeal's voice, well known for its melodies, as well as Lanfear's own voice, was silenced for good. Now with KimplE assigned as the two's guardian, their Parents were left back in the past Cycle. It was too much... Oathmeal, panicking that her voice was gone, her parents gone, and with her sister in the same predicament, made the choice to run away from the estate. As soon as the new Cycle began, Oathmeal ran from her home in the middle of the night. (Not the "she didn't enjoy the life of the rich" theory like everyone thought.) It's unknown what exactly transpired with Oathmeal while she was gone from home, but one day, suddenly, she reappeared in the world of the metaverse, documenting her adventures, apparently experiencing amnesia regarding her family. Meeting people like Klaus, Dounatsu, and even Joey Bagels, whom have helped her. She even met her future partners in romance, Crumbster, and Shimakaze, during this time. Reuniting the siblings Kimple, after a long absence in Lanfear's life, noted a neko with a locket just like hers was wandering around the Metaverse. When Lanfear heard this she instantly 'hired' Kimple to get them together, in which the wise Kittybot did. Revelation It was revealed on May 26th, 2018 by Lanfear, who whisked Oathmeal away to, of all places, Kimple's Father's domain, that the two had some sort of connection with the Kittybot the whole time. Lanfear went on, recalling about how their parents took them both there at 16, and, a secret of some sort, was involved, making the two nekos lose their voice. This upset Oathmeal so much she ran away from home. It is speculated that both Lanfear and Oathmeal's lockets hold some magic power that keeps them safe as long as they're together. However, when Oathmeal lost her beautiful singing voice, Lanfear felt like she was the one to blame for it. May 28th Oathmeal and Lanfear left the comfort of their home to visit an island. It was revealed the two had frequented this island and it's speculated it was owned by the Lanfear family at some point. After a trip of nostalgia, Lanfear revealed that Oathmeal used to hop on the biggest rock in the area, just to sing her cat heart out. It was around that fabled time that Oathmeal and Lanfear were turned mute to protect them by none other then KimplE's father and mother, with KimplE serving as some sort of guardian angel. Lanfear sadly remembered how after Oathmeal ran away from home, the elder of the duo kept sneaking back to the island in desperate hopes that the younger would be there. More drastic events happened after the two visited their group of close friends and Oathmeal's fiance before they traveled to Chipz's company. (For more details, see the Crossover Chronicle). After the usual bout of getting told by both sides that they're the cause of a possible war, Kimple took the two of them to her native home, the Void, where she revealed many important things to them. Conclusion: Despite not being present for most of the events (due to IRL work and getting prepared to make the journey of full time Content Creator.), Oathmeal was present at the 'finale' of the whole Crossover Chronicle, where she and her sister just after Chipz fought KimplE to become their Guardian. Sadly, due to fading still, Chipz willingly handed the responsibility to Joey Bagels. He is now the Guardian of the two, replacing KimplE. The two then unlocked the next Cycle, where Oathmeal was present at Club Rogue before Kuri, Ikrium and Zentreya rushed the club. (This event was avoided due to Joey walking in and calmly taking Lanfear on a date.). Oathmeal seems to have more memories of the Past Cycle, unlike her sister, but many spots are foggy and blank. Opening the Club After Oathmeal, with funds from her sister, and urging from Kohrean, Shimakaze and LilBagel, opened a club, the Neko Nights NightClub! Lanfear oversees the clubs fundings, while Oathmeal keeps up the public relations. (Though both enjoy to party with the people.) Still Waiting and Recent Times Oathmeal is enjoying the time she spends with Lanfear, exploring the VRChat world, hanging out with friends, having private parties at the Estate and at Neko Nights Night Club. Though Crumbster, her fiance, is waiting for her to buy or even rent a wedding dress so 'the job can be done'. The two have recently gone their own ways. Adventures, Dreams and Memories TBA Bonds of Sisterhood Oathmeal and Lanfear share a very strong bond. It's theorized, before being separated, the two were almost joined at the hip. They know each other's emotions so well that they can almost predict what the other one would do. When the two of them are drinking together, they become even closer, to the point of huddling together for support. When scrolling through the Lanfear Estate's archives, it was found that the two snuggled together under apple trees while the estate was being re-furnished while very young. However, since Joey officially became the Guardian of both Lanfear and Oathmeal, the two sisters seem to have grown even closer, with Joey and Oath even becoming more than just 'friendly rivals', as he now sees her as a true possible little sister. The two still tease and bully each other. Family Bonds Since reuniting with Lanfear, Oathmeal became an aunt instantly to Mad, Andis and Egg. She loves her nieces and nephews dearly. She even enjoys the company of Summit, even if she thinks the mini neko is weird. But the fact she's bundled with all these nieces and nephews. Oathmeal has expressed NO interest in becoming a mother. Recently due to Crumbster quitting the game Oathmeal is no longer engaged to him and is currently only engaged to Shima and Kohrean as of now. Powers Like her sister, Oathmeal has semi-supernatural powers, but unlike her, is more willing to use these powers as she sees fit. * Strength: Channeling the Feral Strength, Oathmeal becomes stronger. The most prominent evidence of this is when she single handedly lifted a car and repeatedly swung it around when Adame threatened her. * Cats Lives: Earlier in her adventures, Oathmeal showed the power to somehow, cheat reality, and increase her life span. (Wise choice, since Ashunera is one of her closest friends.) (NOTE: This was retconned into the power of the locket.) * Flight: Oathmeal, somehow, figured out how to fly for a limited amount of time through sheer cat magic alone. * Lockets: The Lockets, given to them by their parents, protect Lanfear and Oathmeal from any magical harm. * Heirloom: Again, given to them by their parents before they were stuck in a previous cycle, the two Nekos own their parents heirlooms. While Lanfear holds the Fathers, Oathmeal inherited the Mothers, though it is unclear where she holds this. With it, Oathmeal can summon a weapon to defend herself. (Early iterations of these weapons include Gilgamesh's sword, and a katana, but has now been confirmed to be her Mothers daggers.) Trivia * As of April 20th, 2018, Oathmeal has changed her model to be a 'punk'. ** Oathmeal used to possess white hair, similar to the character from the show she's based on (The Monogatari series). But due to many people using the same avatar, has turned her hair black. And as such, Oathmeal now has a 'punk' avatar, which she claims can run a Hot Topic. * At some point in Joey Bagels' adventures, even though he had promised to marry MaTSix and Rad first, the distinct honor actually belongs to Oathmeal, both being forced to marry in a game of Werewolf. The marriage ended in under 20 minutes, however. * Oathmeal has had her fair share of suitors, including Magnanix and even MaTSix herself. * After constant attacks from people with weapons, Oathmeal herself got a weapon. ** However, the first version of her weapon caused people to crash. * Due to an 'incident' with Klaus, Oathmeal now hates bananas. * She was threatened by Adame at some point, with the cop wanting her to be put down, so she smacked him upside the head with a car (totally reasonable). * She is highly addicted to milk, even going out of her way to bathe in it. * She has 'booped' almost everyone she came across, whether they like it or not. * Oathmeal had a small rivalry with a person using a Plankton avatar from the children's cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants and would go out of her way to torment the ever-loving hell out of them, usually by holding things just out of reach. * Oathmeal is the master of the 'Stanky Leg' dance. *Oath spent a good ten minutes crying over her broken foot in VRChat due to too much Black Kraken Rum. *After MONTHS of waiting, Oathmeal finally got Chipz to sing to her, Lanfear and a bunch of their close friends. *Zero Guilt showed interest in hooking Oathmeal up with Chipz, just to see Crumbster and Chipz meet. Oathmeal's Twitch chat came to the conclusion 'Chipz would cry.' **In actuality, Chipz and Crumbster got along super well and appeared to be becoming good friends. *Zero also claims Oathmeal made him sniff bread the first night he joined them drinking. He also flung a perfectly good sandwich at his wall, forgot about it hours later, and was shocked to find mayonnaise sticking to the wall and ham all over his bed. *It is unknown how Oathmeal feels about the whispers of the possible war between Joey's huge group of friends and Chipz's Super Scuffed Squad, or where she stands. *Xigeon and Mystical Cyan have expressed interest at getting Oathmeal to dance at the fabled Sexy Sunday. *Oathmeal herself ships Lanfear and Chipz, probably just to bully Joey. But when Shimakaze expressed loving Chipz, Oathmeal got salty, making the comment, "She better not be falling for him too." *As of the great family tree purge and reset it has been confirmed that Oathmeal does not in fact have any children. *''Recently, Oathmeal started her journey to become a full time content creator. We at the Wiki, and the many communities, wish her the best of luck.~ Lamango.'' *Oathmeal has expressed interest in making an official Neko Nights nightclub with her sister Lanfear and has done so which has become one of their favorite nights of the week hosting these events. *Despite being 'friendly rivals' (to the point of almost beating each other.) Joey and Oath share some level of respect for each other. Though she did vomit on his 1,000 dollar suit multiple times. *Recently, along with a new wardrobe upgrade, Oathmeal has gotten new textures in her eyes to reflect the galaxy. *Oathmeal recently gained the acquisition of a cabin to relax in. *Roflgator has tried to continuously convince her to be his "Friday fling". She has never accepted but he continues to play along as if he didn't constantly get rejected. Gallery KawaiiOathmeal.png|Her second form. The Three Kittens.jpg|Oathmeal, Lanfear and Kimple, the Three Kittens of VRChat. OathmealProfile.jpg|Profile VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-18_19-22-42.807.png|Wedding Dress Gift VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-20_23-15-22.072.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-15_02-20-31.807.png|Two Nekos VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-21_00-32-40.147.png|Sisters VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-06_02-48-04.204.png|First created avatar VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-11_06-19-05.070.png|New Avatar Links *Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/kawaiioathmeal *Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/c/oathmeal *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/kawaiioathmeal Category:People Category:Neko Category:Characters